Up against the wall
by Laurenke1
Summary: Harry knew he drove Severus up the wall sometimes, but he never expected his lover to do the same to him—literally. Snarry-A-Thron 2013. Sex and cross dressing warning


_**Snarry-a-Thon13: FIC: Up the Wall **_  
**Title:** Up the Wall  
**Author:** **laurenke1**  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word count:** 4,052  
**Content/Warning(s):** (highlight for spoilers) *Post-War AU, crossdressing, wall sex, and a bit of misunderstanding and jealousy.*  
**Prompt:** Quickie ficcie: Severus comes home early and finds Harry hiding...something. What? Why? And how could this possibly lead to shagging-up-against-the-wall?  
**Summary:** Harry knew he drove Severus up the wall sometimes, but he never expected his lover to do the same to him—literally.  
**A/N:** I want to thank the mods for hosting this fest and for allowing me to return to the Snarry fandom when I have been away a while. I had lots of fun writing this fic.

**Up the Wall**

_Damn the brat. Gryffindor courage my arse; if he is not satisfied with his sex life, then he should have the courage to say so instead of seeking relief some other place._

Severus was livid. The first time he had discovered the offending garment he had thought that Potter had wanted to spice things up in bed; how wrong he had been. If anything, Potter could have been a little bit more discreet if he had another lover. But even that courtesy wasn't given to Severus.

He bit back a growl as he rode up the staircase. Days like this he was glad that he was the headmaster, because if he had to be around any student now…well, he could not be held responsible for his actions.

The door to his office banged open and Severus stalked inside. One flick of his wand and Potter was immobilized.

"Where is she?" Severus snarled, pushing up into Potter's face. He ignored the way the green eyes flashed in fear. Potter never had anything to fear from him. No, it was the brat who had wormed his way into Severus' heart, carving out a spot there for himself and then deciding that Severus wasn't enough for him and leaving.

Potter sputtered at him and Severus cancelled the spell partway.

_"Where is she?"_ He didn't care he was spitting in Potter's face, he had it coming. How dare he cheat on Severus and on top of it leave feminine garments lying around their quarters that spoke of his conquests? Severus was a former spy, he wasn't to be fooled.

Harry's eyes rose to meet his and Severus raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer, Harry's magic ruffling his skin but he didn't care. Harry wouldn't dare to hurt him; he had never learned how to do that or act in self-defense.

"You really didn't have the courage to end things between us, before you dove into another bed? Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out? Especially when you leave things such as this lying around our private quarters?"

Harry's eyes flashed to the red silk underwear Severus held up. He then went bright red. Severus's blood boiled.

"This isn't what it looks like…"

"Oh, then what is it? Because this looks like I can expect Miss Weasley to be running around our quarters looking for her underwear…."

"It isn't…"

"It isn't what? It isn't that. You didn't mean for this to happen, you didn't mean for me to find out you mean." Severus' voice became silkier and more dangerous.

"No, it…"

Severus didn't give Harry a chance to explain. He was sick of dealing with him. He thrust him away and hissed. "Just get out!"

Hurt flashed in Harry's eyes as he tried to explain. "Severus, listen…"

"I said GET OUT!"

Harry bit back a sob but he wouldn't be a Gryffindor if he ran away now. No, instead he rose to his feet and said. "No, I will not get out! You'll find a way to blame this on me when you don't let me explain. That garment…" And here the sure-reflexed Seeker made a grab for the silk underwear. "…is mine and I was trying it out for you. You idiot."

Severus blinked. He hadn't been expecting that. He frowned at Harry, replaying the words over and over in his head. Harry crossed his arms over his chest and the green eyes narrowed in a glare.

"Well, say something." Harry finally bit out. Severus shook his head before stalking towards Harry. He had other ideas.

"You know that I am a man of action. Rather than tell you what I think, perhaps I should show you."

The image of Harry with red silk underwear was making his cock respond. The earlier anger changed into arousal. He smirked, approaching Harry, backing him into a corner step by step. The moment his lover realized what he had done he groaned. "Why don't you show me how it looks on you?"

"Not until you apologize."

"You should know by now that make up sex is the best sex." Severus bent down quickly to brush his lips against Harry's as he pushed their bodies together. He used Harry's surprise to banish his robe, leaving him clad in only his underwear. His hand explored the toned chest and slid over Harry's back, before curling underneath his buttocks.

He paused, breaking the kiss to glance down. Harry was wearing red underwear—and silk, if his hands weren't deceiving him. He broke the kiss because this he had to see. Harry had always been handsome to him but now, as his eyes travelled down the firm chest to come and rest on the delicious red garment that was resting on Harry's narrow hips.…

_This once I cannot seem to find fault in Harry wearing Gryffindor colors. They suit him. I wonder what else he has looked at to wear._

His eyes shot back up to see Harry was blushing delightfully.

"So you like it?" his Gryffindor whispered. Severus smirked and leaned in to whisper.

"That depends, is there more where this came from?"

Harry's blush deepened and Severus was intrigued. No, he was interested. So there was more, he had been right. How could he have been so stupid to think that Harry was cheating on him? He had some making up to do.

He pulled Harry to him and softly murmured, keeping his voice silky and soft, knowing how Harry enjoyed it when he pitched this tone, "My, my my, all of this for me. What did I do to deserve such a treat?"

He pressed kisses against Harry's throat, licking up the smooth skin before he whispered against his skin, "Now, I need to make this right. You have no idea what kind of a delightful picture you make, Mr. Potter. I'm thinking of having you up here against the wall."

Severus glanced down to see Harry's cock filling up the underwear. He licked his lips. Harry groaned softly.

"I should have come better prepared," Harry whispered and Severus' head snapped up. His eyes narrowed in a glare as he hissed.

"Really, Potter? I think not. You know that I like to be in control…"

Severus moaned softly as Harry leaned in suddenly to lick the sensitive scars on his neck. He struggled against his lover but he knew that it mattered little because Harry knew how sensitive the skin was. He growled softly, even as his eyes closed in obvious enjoyment.

He crushed Harry to him, kissing him deeply as his hands closed over Harry's butt, pulling him to him. Harry kissed him back hungrily, groaning into his mouth. Severus was glad that he had cleared his afternoon of any appointments; it wouldn't do to have anybody walking in on them.

No, he intended to debauch Harry. Nice and slowly. And many times over. In many different positions.

He may have told Harry as much, whispering it to him. Harry groaned softly.

"I have a class that I need to teach in the morning."

"You should have thought of that before you purchased those _items_."

"I need to stand and be able to walk in front of that class, Severus…."

"Oh, I'll take it slow. Don't worry…" He nipped at Harry's lips, smirking against his lips.

"AHHH, Severus. Slow is not what I had in mind…" Harry startled when Severus applied pressure to nudge Harry's legs around his waist so he could balance them against the wall. Harry settled after a moment and then continued, trying not to be too distracted as Severus licked at his neck, "I…I don't like it when you go slow… you go too damn slow for me…"

Severus swallowed Harry's protests by snogging him deeply. He nudged Harry down, intent on getting them both naked.

He took his time undoing every button, knowing how much it frustrated Harry. He kept his gaze on his lover, keeping Harry pinned with his dark eyes. He slipped another button open, smirking at the way Harry's eyes dilated. Harry's breathing came faster than it had before and Severus enjoyed that he was standing close enough to his beloved to feel the warm breath on his skin.

Harry's eyes were glued to his chest as it was revealed by the opening of each new button. Harry licked his lips, his eyes wide as they flickered up at Severus' face to gauge his reaction. Severus allowed his smirk to grow wider. He did really like seeing Harry react so openly to him. That he wore his emotions open on his face and that he showed Severus how much he wanted him.

Having finally undone all the buttons, he allowed his outer robe to slide from his shoulders and onto the ground. For once he didn't care. This was too important to be concerned with clothing ethics. He just wanted to get his hands on Harry's arse and cock in that delightful silky red thing. He had plans for that. Hell, he had plans for them both.

Suddenly Harry did something he rarely did. He took control. The look of determination in the green eyes was as arousing as the magic that wrapped around Severus' hand, stopping him as he reached to undo his pants. Harry pushed himself off the wall and came closer, his walk sexy and confident.

"So you like this?" he asked, coming closer to Severus and forcing him to take a step back. Soon Severus bumped into his desk. Harry leaned against Severus, kissing and licking his way up Severus' chest. Severus' lips twitched as he though. _The sly minx. Playing the bashful Gryffindor is an act I should be able to see right through by now._

"So you like this?" Severus could only nod as he placed his hips on Harry's silk-covered hips. He leaned in for a kiss but Harry pulled away with a mischievous smile.

"No…I want to take this slow…"

"Slow is overrated…" He tried to recapture Harry's lips but Harry leaned away again. He actually stepped away and touched his own chest, fondled his own cock.

Severus leaned back on his hands, clutching the desk as Harry's hand wandered down even more and grew bolder. He swallowed thickly. "Damn it, Potter…"

Harry smirked at him; what that smirk did to his cock would have made Severus react immediately, but he decided to wait for a moment. Let Harry think he was in control. It should make for an interesting night. And Severus could control himself very well. He had honed that control to perfection and this was nothing but a test. A test he intended to pass.

"So you think I look sexy now?"

"I can think of things that look sexier on you. Tell me, did that delightful little shop that you purchased this from also carry other items?"

"Such as?" For a moment Harry's confidence seemed to falter.

Severus allowed himself to smirk dangerously as he said, dark eyes on his lover, taking in every reaction, "Perhaps a red corset to go with the lovely underwear? And some black stockings? Or high heels? I find that I am very partial to all of those mentioned before. And I especially like the picture you make in all of those combined." Harry's blush made him all the more endearing to Severus.

"Uhm….yeah…."

"You did purchase those items? Or did you perhaps borrow them from one of your female friends? I did not know that Miss Granger carried such items….I must say that I like her taste." Harry's blush deepened.

"About that…You really like it that much? Cause you know those other items you mentioned, they may be laying around somewhere here." Harry seemed to grow shy but Severus' cock hardened even more and his interest grew. _Gryffindors will continue to amaze me. I wonder, if I had walked in later, would he have been wearing the entire ensemble?_

That made an extremely delightful picture and Severus straightened to his full height. "Then why, Professor Potter, don't you show the headmaster your strongest _Accio_?"

Harry grinned up at him as he Summoned the items and Severus wasn't sure what he was looking forward to more: Harry's blush or the ensemble.

Hp

It was a picture straight from his fantasies that stood before him as Severus returned from his office. He had taken a walk to allow Harry some time to get dressed and prepare himself and for himself to cool down. It had given him some time to think and for the edge to clear up a little. But the moment he saw Harry, well, that edge was right back.

Harry was dressed in a red corset, red high heels and black stockings and leaning against the wall, obviously nervous but waiting for him. Severus allowed his eyes to drift down his lover's gorgeous body. He had been right, Harry looked absolutely stunning.

Severus looked forward to making sure that Harry knew it, too.

Severus approached Harry, leaning against the wall next to him as he turned to face his beloved. He pitched his voice low as he said, "Well, hello there. You are looking quite fetching today. Is there anybody you are waiting for?"

Harry smirked up at him, especially when Severus' hand drifted down the corset to rest on his hips. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. My lover…"

"Ah, and what would he do if he saw you standing here, looking like that and chatting with another man?"

"He would be jealous and so angry…I am quite sure he would make his claim…as publicly as possible and…"

Severus took a step in front of Harry so he could brace both his hands on the wall behind Harry and crowd him into place. He leaned in and kissed Harry hungrily as he asked, "You mean like this…"

"Yeah, not quite. I think he would be even more demanding and pushier, you know…"

"Oh, you mean like this?" Severus put one hand underneath Harry's right leg and lifted it, hooking it around his hip. Harry wobbled slightly but managed to keep his balance. Severus caressed Harry's calf, running his hand teasingly up and down in a way that he knew aroused Harry. He could see it by the way Harry's breathing hitched.

Harry licked his lips. "Yeah…I believe he would go about it as you are doing, perhaps a little bit more possessively…"

"You mean that he would have you against the wall?" Severus pressed the advantage and Harry against the wall. He kissed him deeply, leaning into Harry and keeping his hand firmly on the leg around his waist.

"Yeah, among other things…" Harry held Severus' eyes and Severus' other hand drifted down to rest on Harry's left leg. It would be nice to feel those legs wrapped around his waist. The angle would be nearly perfect, but he was loath to damage the outfit Harry had chosen.

He reached up instead, to cup Harry through the silky fabric of the underwear. Harry groaned as his eyes drifted shut in pleasure. Severus smirked and kissed him on the lips lightly, his touch growing bolder as he pulled the underwear out of the way so he could stroke one finger over Harry's balls. He could feel Harry's prick hardening in his hands.

Harry kissed him suddenly, leaning in and taking control. Severus nipped sharply at Harry's bottom lip and, as Harry gasped, he tasted Harry's mouth. He teased Harry, giving him little licks but not enough to give him real satisfaction. He touched Harry's prick as well, keeping his touch just as light and as teasing.

Harry was hardening in his hands, bucking up against Severus' thigh as he tried to gain the friction he needed. But Severus put some distance between them, some much needed distance. He was not ready for this to be over. He squeezed Harry's thigh as he whispered, "No, my love. I'm in control now. I will not tolerate you….ah controlling the situation…"

Harry had licked at his throat, which was still incredibly sensitive after Nagini's attack. And Harry knew that. In fact he usually made good use of it.

Severus growled deeply and Harry grinned up at him. "I am sorry, sir…but I just had this urge…."

"Yes yes, and you couldn't control yourself. You're a brat, Professor Potter. Has nobody ever told you to control your urges?"

"Well, you see, sir, my lover always likes it when I follow my urges. Such as this one. This great urge to dress like this." Harry ran a hand down his corset-covered chest. Severus really couldn't fault him for that urge. It was something he liked as well.

"I must say that I think he would like if you followed these urges more often. Because the end result is spectacular." His words had the desired effect because Harry grinned. Severus stroked his way up Harry's cock and he could feel Harry falter.

"So, my lover, do you wish to be well prepared or something quick?"

"I believe that there is a spell for that, isn't there?"

"As if you wouldn't know." Harry groaned softly and Severus smirked. He had teased enough; perhaps it was time to finally do something about it.

He whispered a spell under his breath and Harry let out a small gasp when his underwear was suddenly vanished. It reappeared on Severus' desk, in one piece and just as wicked. Severus carefully eased Harry's leg back down, careful of any cramp as he Summoned the vial of lubricant.

"Turn around," he whispered, stealing a kiss. "I intend to prepare you well before you can turn around again. I intend to have your legs wrapped around my waist as I have you against the wall."

Harry turned around immediately, but not before giving Severus another heated kiss. Severus palmed the perfect bum that was presented to him, running careful fingers down into Harry's cleft. He could feel Harry push back against his hands and he pressed himself against his lover for a moment, his arousal fitting nicely against Harry's arse.

"Such a perfect picture..." he whispered, savoring the moment. He prepared Harry slowly and thoroughly, enjoying the way Harry clenched around him, pushing back against him. Harry groaned softly and Severus added another finger. He wanted to be thorough and gentle.

"Enough, Severus, come on…"

"Not yet, Harry, not that fast, I plan to be thorough and slow." He teased Harry further by kissing him behind the ear. Harry shivered against him. He knew how sensitive Harry was in that area.

Harry whimpered and Severus finally finished preparing him. He pulled away and began to prepare himself, undoing his pants and taking out his cock. He took the time, biting his lip to prevent himself from spilling. Harry had turned around in the meantime and he could see that his lover was holding himself back.

"You look so good right now; I just want to jump you." Severus shook his head.

"Yes, I know that you would. Just be patient for a little bit longer and then you can 'jump me', as you so eloquently put it."

Harry grinned at him. "I look forward to that."

Harry looked very fine, especially while he was still wearing the corset and the stockings and standing there with his hard cock. He looked like a true fantasy. A fantasy that Severus was going to enjoy tasting and feeling.

He approached Harry, pulling him close in a deep kiss, and Harry melted against him. Fingers wrapped around Severus' cock, the touch tentative but firm nonetheless. "Harry…"

Severus groaned softly. He growled at Harry and hissed, "Stop this! Because if you keep this up, then it will end much quicker than you would like."

Harry grinned up at him and winked. "Maybe I would like that."

Severus took control immediately. He pushed Harry against the wall hard and immediately his hands drifted over Harry's thighs. "Up."

Harry's legs were wrapped around his waist, a moment later Severus was balancing them against the wall. He could feel Harry's hand on his shoulder, steadying himself. Harry used his other hand to help guide Severus' cock inside of him and all too soon Severus was nudging at his entrance.

Harry groaned softly at the first intrusion, despite how careful Severus was being. His lover was a bit more tense but that was always so the first time. Severus nudged in carefully, stopping every few seconds until Harry was squirming impetuously.

"Come on, Sev'rus." Harry bucked his hips, trying to coax Severus into moving faster. After a long moment, in which Severus stopped moving altogether, he began to pull out and thrust back into Harry, picking up the pace.

Soon both of them found a pace that they were comfortable with, losing themselves into the rhythm. Harry moaned at each thrust, especially when Severus found the right angle to hit his prostate. Severus took a moment to kiss Harry, pausing just long enough for Harry to complain softly.

"Come on, Severus, give it to me. More… go faster…come on…" Harry met him thrust for thrust and then leaned forward so he could kiss Severus. Severus' other hand wrapped around Harry's cock, the other keeping him upright and in place as he balanced Harry against the wall.

He nipped at his lover's throat, thrusting in lightly as Harry moaned and threw his head back, exposing more of his delicious skin. Severus licked up Harry's throat and he could feel Harry swallowing underneath his tongue.

Harry's thighs were trembling and he said, "Severus, please stop teasing. Just…just finish it."

"But you love teasing…" Severus licked at Harry's ear, making his lover moan.

"I can't keep up…"

Severus stroked his thumb over Harry's cock, fisting and pumping it once, and Harry cried out. He looked like the very picture of debauchery. His eyes were closed and his face flushed with pleasure. His lips were kissed swollen and his throat was marred with hickies. To Severus, he had rarely looked lovelier.

Harry's eyes opened, the black pupils dilated with arousal and lust. Harry looked beautiful. His lips curled into a smile as he asked, "Are you going to continue staring at me or are you going to keep going?"

Severus pulled out almost all the way before thrusting in deep again. Harry cried out loudly in pleasure. "Oh you mean, like this?"

His voice was cracking at the strain that it took to keep himself under contol while holding Harry up at the same time. He was picking up the pace, slamming into Harry as he began to pump Harry's cock. Harry met him thrust for thrust. Their lips met in a demanding kiss and Harry came with a loud shout.

Severus came barely a moment later, with the way Harry's muscles clenched. He had to support himself against the wall, leaning against Harry. Harry's hand moved through his hair as he caught his breath against Harry's throat.

"Severus…could you let me down? My leg is starting to cramp." Harry wiggled against him and Severus carefully straightened. His back protested against the movement and he grimaced. He carefully helped Harry down and his lover winced. Harry walked with a limp as he moved towards the desk.

Severus straightened himself slowly before waving his wand to clean them both up. He followed Harry, pulling him into a kiss. He reached out to take the red underwear he had vanished to his desk. He pressed it in Harry's hand, smirking down at him as he said, "I believe that you said that there was more where this came from…"

Harry nodded at him. "Yeah, I practically ordered a whole trunk full of this stuff…."

"Then perhaps a private show is in order." And as Severus led Harry to their quarters he had never been happier with his lover, especially with a lover who knew his fantasies and was not afraid to show him. He was very lucky to be Harry's Chosen One and he wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

-The End-


End file.
